


Mirrors

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Leia deserves better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo breaks and their promises are worth nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Kylo looked at himself inside the shards of a mirror, the trickle of blood beginning to dry out already.

He was inside the mirror, another version of himself, with messy hair and furious trails raking the skin of his face.

One was beading blood, crossing from his left eyebrow down to the right cheek.

Lips and hands shook heavily, his breath catching and darting out in sharp whiffs as a shard fell off to the ground with a clink. He never meant for this to happen.

His eyes dropped to the floor, ginger hair crumpled beneath a limp body. Swallowing hard he wetted his lips and his eyes flicked back to his self in the mirror.

His breath, it hitched. He balled his fists voidly, not clamping on anything, crescents blooding white then red on his palms. He still felt the shape and the throb of Hux's neck,the scream of pain as he connected with the mirror.

Then nothing.

He leans back to the bathroom wall, the tiles cool on his heated skull.

“I didn't mean to.”

 

The blast of a gun explodes through the turquoise tiles, shattered.

 

Blood, blood, blood.

 

_NAME OF DECEASED_

_FIRST_ **Kylo**

_MIDDLE_ **/ / /**

_LAST_ **Ren**

_DATE OF DEATH_ **14/02/2011**

_SEX_ **Male**

_MARRIED, NEVER MARRIED, WIDOWED, DIVORCED (specify)_ **Married**

_DATE OF BIRTH_ **Not available**

_AGE (in years last birthday)_ **32**

_CAUSE OF DEATH_

_IMMEDIATE CAUSE_ **Self-inflicted gun shot to the head.**

 

 

 

_NAME OF DECEASED_

_FIRST_ **Brendol**

_MIDDLE_ **Eugene**

_LAST_ **Hux**

_DATE OF DEATH_ **14/02/2011**

_SEX_ **Male**

_MARRIED, NEVER MARRIED, WIDOWED, DIVORCED (specify)_ **Married**

_DATE OF BIRTH_ **Not available**

_AGE (in years last birthday)_ **37**

_CAUSE OF DEATH_

_IMMEDIATE CAUSE_ **Head concussion** **and severe fractures of the cranium.**

 

 

“ _...and they will never be forgotten.” Tears streak down freely._

“ _Leia-”_

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
